Stranger things have happened
by brownbagspecial
Summary: I was always ready for suprises, it was impossiable to surprise Leah Clearwater. But this...I didn't plan because I was so sure this would NEVER happen to me, but of course life gave me a major curveball. This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to endure... I can fight vampires and other creatures...but open my heart? LeahxOC
1. Not me

I looked down at the white paper with disbelief. I felt stupid, terrified, and strangely happy and relieved. No one in a million years would think this would happen to me.

"Leah? Leah are you alright?" Dr. Cullen touched my shoulder lightly. His icy finger seethed through my hot skin, I straightened at his touch.

"I'm just peachy," I gritted out. I stood to leave, I didn't want to have a break down in front of a leech. "Listen I'm really grateful for you doing this, but I do expect the same confidentiality as your other clients."

"Of course Leah," He said simply.

"That includes you damn kids, I don't care if Esme knows but nobody else. I don't even want my pack to know."

"As a professional I'm held to that confidentiality especially due to your uh…condition. But believe it or not Leah you're like a daughter to me and I will give you my advice. Just because you hush the words doesn't mean they weren't spoken." Uh what?

"Huh?" I sounded like a cavewoman.

"Basically even though you hide this secret doesn't mean you can avoid it. Especially in your condition," he gave me a weak smile. I nodded and began to leave again. "This isn't just YOUR secret you know. Other people are involved," He called out. That I understood, all too well.

I stared at my wall bleakly in my room. _Pregnant _kept pounding through my mind.

Pounding, that's how I got into this situation.

Pregnant by a man I've only known for 6 months I could say he was my fuck buddy all day, but deep down I know we had a deeper connection; he knew too, he was just being patient with me.

Our 'relationship' details were vague to my friends, family, and pack. Sure they knew about him, but as soon as my peers met him they began a crescendo of break up and wedding predictions. In result, I said as little as possible about him.

I stared at my phone, he had texted me twice while I was in the doctor's office. I convinced myself to stop being chicken shit and tell him.

_We need to talk, Call me when you can…_

Exactly 2 minutes later his gorgeous picture popped up, I hesitated a quick second but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Hey, uh what's wrong?" His rich voice laced with concern and worry. I sighed deeply and prepared myself to drop the bomb.

"I really don't know how to say this…"

TBC

**So this is kind of a re write of one of my stories that got deleted…I won't say much on that or I'll get pissed off all over again…**

**Most of my loyal readers already know who she's talking about but I like a good mystery…well I'm in PRE-AP English so I have to take SAT notes so bye… ch2 is on its way!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Mythic and true

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, not a good start. But the 1st chapter is like a prologue… just so you know… but this is the stuff leading up to the climax. I like this format of writing for some reason.**

Stranger things have happened…

Flashback 6 months ago

I met him on a cool Wednesday afternoon. The sky was the usual gray, the taste of after rain still hung in the air, a normal day in Forks.

The reason why I was in Forks was because the closest library was there and I needed to do some of my online assignments for the online courses I was taking.

Carrying my laptop and supplies in my messenger bag, I searched for a quiet place to work. I found the divided area where people with laptops could work in peace.

I had just begun banging away on my English paper when this man walked past me to get to the divider beside me. I had only seen a side profile of him and I could tell he was very handsome. Long-ish black hair, tanned skin, square jaw, full lips, and holy hell did he have a body! Despite his attractiveness I could see he was slightly irritated as he lugged a huge binder and some textbooks; I decided to pay him no mind.

"Dammit to all hell!" I heard a whisper-yell coming from beside me. Only 1/3 through with my English, I had major writer's block. I peered over at him; he was running his hands through his heavy black hair, exposing his caramel-honey eyes. He looked over in my direction, I resisted holding his stare for more than ½ a second, and thank God for my wolf reflexes and I looked away.

"Psst Miss." He whispered 10 minutes after our awkward moment. "Psst beauty in the yellow," he whispered and I looked down; I was wearing a yellow tank top.

"Huh?" I looked over at him.

"You know anything about mythic legends?" he smiled a blaring white smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I'm a walking talking mythic legend paradox.  
"Depends you any good at English?" I arched a brow. He nodded and held out his hand over the divider.

"We got a deal?" he grinned.

"Yes we do," I agreed and took his hand. His skin had a soft touch to it, he felt warm yet slight shivers went down my spine. I still don't know how to explain that strange sensation.

We gathered our things and went over to a quiet table. I showed him my essay and its prompt he showed me the paper he was working on.

"Okay to a real start, your thesis is a like a map through your body" he pointed out my thesis. I saw out the corner of my eye he was eyeing me from the corner of his as he explained how to get my first argument out.

"So…what if I don't know how to get my point across?"

"Were you ever on the debate team?"

"Pfft no," I scoffed. Though I should've I was one argumentative bitch.

"Well you look feisty if I may say so. Just think of this when you don't know how to get your point across: just picture a really smart douche arguing against you."

"That's the most insane thing I ever heard."

"Insane, but effective. Just try it," he advised. He waited patiently for me while he looked over his work.

I tried this hot stranger's method and since I'm a crazy bitch I just pictured me and Edward arguing while I wrote down the down I was saying. "Proofread please," I asked sweetly. He looked and began to read over my essay. I started to get insecure when he began to laugh.

"Perfect just take out all the profanity, I don't think your professor calling him a 'stupid bitch ass smarty pants'," he laughed. We laughed together as I edited, he made funny comments about my vulgar language. "Who were you imagining?"

"This gay ass know-it-all that I unfortunately know," I referred to Edward.

"I always picture my best friend. He's like really smart; he could be a genius if he stopped smoking so much." He laughed.

We began to start on his homework. "Why does college make you take psychology?"I didn't like anything that could get in my head and expose my feelings; probably why I hated Eddie and phasing.

"It's my major, I'm almost done too. After this year I can get my doctorates, "he beamed. _Oh a doctor! But…he's a shrink…almost…EW._

"So how is the European werewolf compared to the American werewolf?" I tried not laugh as I read the question aloud.

"Uh…everything is better in America?" he shrugged. I shook my head he groaned and studied the paper closely. "The American werewolf is viewed less malicious than the European werewolf."

"Very good." We kept at it until he finally closed his book.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Oh God yes! I'm exhausted," we began to walk out the library. I started to ask myself why I was going with him.

I never felt so comfortable in a long time, especially with another male outside of my pack. I felt…normal for once.

"Hey I never caught your name," he said as we walked the gray sidewalks of Washington. Weird I thought I already told him, I guess I got caught up in his conversation and his relaxed sereneness.

"I'm Leah, nice to meet you.

"I'm David, the pleasure is all mine," he beamed.

"You from around here?"

"No, I've been here a couple of times when I was little to visit my grandma. I was born in Queens, New York, but Florida is my home state. It's so hot there I never had to work hard for my tan, that and I'm naturally dark."

"With all the sunshine and smiles, why'd you come to Washington?" I was curious.

"Well I had to get away from Miami for awhile so I did the campus life in Washington for awhile. Then I moved off campus to Seattle, some really crappy things happened there, I moved to Forks and fell in love with the small town."

"As a native here I don't see how a city boy like you would like a small town like this." He opened his mouth to tell me, but instead led me into a small burger joint.

"So…why do you like it here?"

"Because…well you're going to think I'm a bitch for this."

"So? Tell me anyway." He sighed heavily

"It's the rain I guess. It depressed my grandma to no end, but I always had a weird fascination with this place. For some reason rain always felt like a shower to me; without the nudeness that'll be awkward. Plus its so pretty at dawn."

"I guess I never saw it that way."

"Eh I don't know I guess I'm some kind of nature freak hippie of some sort… I just like the outdoors."

"Me too," Though I had to be running perimeters.

After that we talked about everything, we had a lot in common. We both were music junkies at heart, he was a drummer for a cover band.

"You can come anytime when we play." He declared. "Because I'm so cool like that."

"Just for that I'm going to boo."

"I'll bounce your ass away then, you don't want any of this," he flexed his muscles at me. Though incredibly sexy I still snorted.

He took our food to go and we stood on the side of the side of building as he smoked a cigarette. "You're really cool Leah, you know that?" He said between puffs.

"Cool enough to have that Bob Marley shirt and bracelet." I laughed. I was so surprised when he actually took off his shirt and handed it to me; he had such a relaxing scent.

"You can't have this bracelet," he held up the Jamaican colored bracelet. I pouted, "Wanna smoke."

"I've been taught to just say no," I said playfully and leaned against the wall as I took the cigarette from him.

"You smoke like a dork Leah," he laughed as he took a puff. I gave him a perplexed look. "Just kidding you're so sensitive."

"And you're supposed to be a shrink?"

"Eh, I'm actually certified to be a teacher or work with children." He informed me. I looked up at his 6'3 frame in horror.

"I wouldn't want you near my kids."

"Me either."

"I don't even think I'll even have kids," I gripped. He leaned over me with the same content smile.

"I think its best that I don't, I usually don't date nice enough girls to make babies with.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Pfft I almost married Satan."

"Same here seems like we don't date very good people. Maybe I'm not a good girl."

"I like bad girls," He said huskily. I looked up at him, before I could say anything he kissed me. The feeling of the rush of it was exhilarating. We pulled back. "I'm sorry you don't know me and I'm an idiots-" I put my finger over his mouth.

"I like idiots," I smiled.

It started to pour again and we broke apart again. "We should get you home, I'll drive you. But my car is at the library."

"But its like pouring." I said looking wearily at the rain.

"Oh Leah, don't tell me your afraid of getting a little wet now are you?" he grabbed my hand and led us out. We laughed like 2 idiots as we ran back to the library.

**Okay so I'll work on 3 over the weekend. I'll try to keep these short. Remember the next couple of chapters will be leading up to chapter one…**


	3. Satan is a woman

A few weeks after we met I started to notice that David was getting to me. I couldn't get him which made phasing very difficult. Of course I was in a pack of full of assholes so they teased me relentlessly I guess that's why I stopped talking about him so much. I began to sound like a love sick high school bitch.

Ironically enough, he did make me feel like I was a teenager again. We did things just because we could, that was David's creed most of the time. When hung out, we were alone most of the time. That's the way I preferred it and David was content regardless. Our spot was his place, which I absolutely love.

His grandma died and left him a small house along with some other inheritance. It was so comfrontable there, not too clean, not too dirty. Every time you crossed his threshold you were relaxed, just like David's persona.

Ever since we met we became study buddies, so we did have to do some work when we were together which most of the time was. I jokingly called him my stud bud; he seriously got a kick out of that.

That brings me to one particular day at David's place.  
I had just finished doing a research paper and David threw his math book across the room and grumbled: "Professor Lim can fuck himself with no Vaseline for all I care."

I laughed at him as I ate my Pop-Tart. Anyone could tell he was a college student just by the bags of ramen, pop tarts, things his mom sent him, and breakfast foods stacked in his foods.

"Frustrated much?" I chuckled.

"Screw math," he pouted childishly and sat next to me on the floor. We laughed and listened to his constantly blasting I-pod for about an hour before his phone rang. He looked at it, rolled his eyes, and carelessly tossed it aside.

Just to be nosy I peeked at the screen and it read: Satan. I knew it was his ex, yet he never called her by her real name. I call Sam the cousin fucking ass.

He was eerily quiet for awhile; he just looked intensely out the window to the heavy rain.

"Do you miss her?" I breathed. It was so like me to have a crush on a guy with ex issues.

"Who?" He knew damn well who I was talking about.

"Satan," I said simply. He tensed up and his eye twitched a little. He classic irritated move.

"No, not exactly," He sighed. I wanted for him to explain. "I call her Satan because Satan can take in many forms and appear to beautiful and trick you. She's just like that," he balled up his fist tightly. "Two years Leah! Two years I was in love with an illusion," he clenched his teeth. I rubbed his bare shoulder soothingly and drew myself closer to him. He relaxed automatically when I hugged him. He held me under his arm tightly.

"At least you saw through it," I sighed. He chuckled darkly. His laugh was always rich and dark, but a slight sarcasm came out when he did this time.

"Its sucks, because I had to get injured first."

"What?"

"She slept with a guy that hated my guts. His name was Adam and he hated me for some unknown reason, and quite frankly I don't give a damn. Anyway she knew about him and fucked him the whole time we were engaged. The bitch had the nerve to all Bridezilla on me too. Anyway I found out , he got all macho and douche like, we fought and he gave me this," he pointed to the ugly scar that went down from his arm pit to his hip bone. He tattooed it 'Scar of a warrior' in Italian, it kind of looked bad ass.

"What happened to Adam," David shrugged.

"Last time saw him, he was in the hospital with an IV hooked up to him all banged up," He smirked a little. "I told him if I didn't have better thngs to do, I would choke his IV cord. He practically shitted himself when I told him all the ways you could kill a man with hospital supplies. " He laughed a little. He looked down at me " I have anger issues Lee."

"So do I," I laughed, he sighed in relief. We sat in silence for a while, I was glad he calmed down. It's sort of unnerving to see such a free sport so distressed.

"I'm kind of glad I have it," He said suddenly.

"Have what?"  
"My scar, because I've learned my lesson, and to open my eyes to the fakes. All I ask is for people to show me themselves, I'll accept you no matter what or who you are. Liking you and accepting is different things. I don't like liars."

Well I feel like absolute shit.

"What's Satan's real name?"

"Tracey. What's cousin fucking asshole's real name?"

"You met him actually, its Sam."

"The guy who kept asking me 5 million questions about me?" I laughed. We had bumped into Sam in the grocery store. Sam kept probing David until he got tired and turned the conversation to how expensive marshmallows were. Sam's face was priceless.

"Yeah him," I laughed.

He turned to me full face, " I hope your taste has gotten better over the years."

"Of course," I said to him, well him and his bare chest and lips. "I hope you don't only attract girls like Satan," I smirked.

"Like I said before I like bad girls, and that is a very loose term, " I felt him closing in on me.

When he pulled back his eyes were heavily lidded. "Do you think about that kiss the first time?"

I shrugged. "Did it mean anything?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm still figuring it out." I sighed as he kissed me, I eagerly opened my mouth to him. He laid me down on the floor as he dominated my mouth and mind. This was the first time he kissed me since the day we first met. And it felt fantastic, I felt his hands traveling, he reached back and untied the straps of my uncharacteristically girly top. I forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra and he stared at my naked breast in awe.

His now darker eyes stared at me; well it felt like he was looking _through_ me. I started to feel exposed and uncomfortable, I never felt someone ever look at me like he did. I reached to tie my straps, "Um, maybe we should stop."

"Yeah we should, before I do something," he leaned down and kissed me, biting my lip.

I was bubbling with excitement and I was high without any drugs. Nothing in hell would take this away from me.

Ironically enough after that was the last thought in my head that night Satan herself was dressed in white ready to take one of the only things that I ever looked forward to…

TBC

**Please review and a little note for the future, pay close attention the characters. For next chapter please take note on Tracy she is a _big _thing in the next chappie. I so nervous my bf wants me to me his parents, I might do something to embarrass myself.**


	4. Devil in a white Bikini

**I've been moving so I haven't been able to update...so you are more than welcome to chew me out in a review, or pm. Anyway the next chapter introduces a very big character and a plot begins! Oh and some lemon ness…for CharNinja LOL. But this lemon might suck compared to my previous work.**

**I was high when I read Twilight when I read it the 1****st**** time so I don't claim it. If you haven't done that...I suggest you do**

For some weird reason after the whole Satan thing at David's house, I started to become real nice. So when I saw my whiny ass pack was busy with their imprints or some lame ass excuse to not patrol I offered to patrol alone.

Solitude actually complemented me; there were no annoying ass pack members to fight with so it actually went by faster. Of course there was nothing to report so as I was patrolling around First Beach for one last time.

I watched the children run around mindlessly and carelessly while their parents chased them with the 'Why didn't I use a condom?' face. Some girls lay lazily on towels and tried to tan, those dumb bitches apparently don't realize that this is small town Washington and the damn sun hides like a crack head does from rehab.

One woman strolled across the beach like she owned it; typically she was unmistakably beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back, her lightly tanned skin contrasted nicely in her pure white bikini; her brown eyes met each person's stare.

Her light brown eyes lit up, her perfectly pink and plump lips opened slightly as she looked in my direction. I knew she wasn't looking at me I was well hidden in the trees; I turned my eyes in the direction she was looking at and saw the object of her gawking. He was gorgeous, walking towards my house. It was David.

She ran, her stupid perfect boobs bouncing in the process, men's mouth watered as they watched her. She finally caught him a few meters away from my place. "David!" her voice rang out, she sort of had a light angelic tone. His back straightened and I saw him inhale a sharp breath before he turned around. I expected him to drool like the rest of the men when he saw her, but nothing but pure disgust were crossed on his handsome features.

"David, wait up, I saw you and…I wanted to talk to you," She smiled a nice and coy smile. She threw her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him, my anger flared up and I wanted to hit her. He turned his head away from her and untangled her arms away off of him.

"I saw you too, but I didn't want to talk to you, "he deadpanned. Her face fell and her lip poked out into a pout.

"Oh Day why do have to always be so-"

"Yeah okay Tracey can you cut the bullshit for one second here? Usually that shit gave me a hard on but now that annoys the living shit out of me. Where is the point and would you kindly get to it." God he was hot when he was angry. His chest puffed out, his voice was so deep and husky, his eyes were darker- wait did he just say Tracey? Tracey as in Satan? He was right Satan did appear as beautiful.

"Look I heard you came to Forks and you were hanging around a lot in La Push, so I looked for you," She shrugged.

"For what, what can I do for you?"

"God damn it David! Why are you being so fucking cold, that's not the man I fell in love with!" She shouted.

"Oh my God, you're so funny you said love. If you loved me you wouldn't have done that shit with Adam, matter of fact if you loved me you wouldn't even have came back to torture me."

"I didn't come for you to torture you, I want…I want you back baby. I miss you," She reached for him but he snapped her hand away.

"The fuck? What kinds of mind fuck are really pulling Trace?"

"No mind fucks Day. I just acknowledged what I did was wrong and I knew I had to make it right and I knew I wanted to be happy, and the only way to make that happen is to be with you. You miss me don't you? Don't you still think about me?"

He sighed deeply; he rubbed his chest back and forth. "Of course I think about you still Tracey," he said softly. My heart started to sink. "In fact I think about you every day at some point." Oh just shoot me in the head why don't you? She smiled widely and rubbed his muscular arm, she licked her lips at him.

Is Leah Clearwater going to have to smack a bitch? I'm sorry, scratch that; am I going to have to smack a hoe?

"Oh baby me too," she sang joyously. He smirked at her.

"Let me finish. Whenever I think about you I'm glad that I got away from you lying, conniving, skank ass." Her mouth fell completely open. I smiled silently at him, thanking my lucky stars that he wasn't going back to Satan's awaiting arms. "In fact me and a very close friend of mine was just talking about you and she agreed with me completely." Aw, he was talking about me. Snap out of it bitch!

Her face dropped and she sneered. "You still friends with that loud mouth Puerto Rican bitch, I thought she was still in Cali." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse you but I wasn't talking about her, and watch your mouth she's basically my sister."

"Shit I don't give a fuck; I bet you were fucking her while we were together." David rolled his eyes and his eye twitched. He was getting pissed off.

"Like I said she is basically my sister, and the only cheating whore is you. Why do you hate her so much anyway."

"She hates me, she even called me a cunt. You didn't even do anything about it." He laughed. "That isn't funny David."

"If you were offended about her calling you a cunt then you should stop acting like one."

"I feel like hitting you right now. Anyway, what bitch you hanging around now?"

"Her name is Leah, and she's very special to me. Ex or not don't disrespect my girl **battona."**

"What the fuck does that mean? Anyway what do you mean your girl?"

"Well, she's not my girl yet, but she will be. Whenever I want a woman and I'm serious I will have her." He looked determined; well I'll let his ass chase me.

"I just want to-"

"I don't care what you want Trace I really don't. Just leave me alone, stop calling me. You know my mother taught me not to answer when the Devil calls okay. Fuck you very much and have a nice swim. Hope you don't drown." He began walking away with that adorable smug smile. Satan called after him but he kept walking toward my house.

I phased as quickly as I could, managed to look half way decent and jumped in my window. Only a couple of minutes after I got there, I heard a loud thump.

**figlio di puttana! Jesus! **

I hurried and opened the window. "Hey there sexy, mind letting me in?" He smiled my favorite smile.

"Well usually I don't let old pervs in my room but I'll make an excuse for you." I laughed at him as I let him in.

"Hey."

"Hey." His eyes were clouding over and he moved closer, backing me on the wall. He kissed me deeply with so much foreign passion I was breathless, but it didn't stop me from opening my mouth to him. Picking me up by my legs he threw me on my bed and started to kiss on my earlobe. I moaned when he began rubbing me between my legs through my shorts.

"You know you're really special to me right Lee? Can I call you Lee-lee?"he whispered huskily the way his warm breath tickled down my neck. He call me anything he wanted right now.

I wasn't thinking right now, I knew I wanted him that's all that mattered. I tore at his shirt, trying my best not to hurt him with my abnormal strength. I flipped us around and was straddling him, taking my top off in the process. He kissed my belly button and began to rip at my shorts. He pulled down my panties and began to kiss all around my dripping sex. I ran my hands through his silky thick hair as he wrapped his lips around my burning clit.

He threw my thighs on his shoulders, I held onto his knees as I looked at my ceiling. I honestly didn't care that I was about to have sex with my friend knowing that my mother or little brother might walk in and hear my cries of passion. And God, would they hear it because the way he could eat pussy is out of this world.

He plunged a finger inside of me while his tongue was still acting as a drilling pleasing machine. I came and my legs started to feel numb even though they were shaking and shivering. I couldn't take it anymore I climbed back on his arching and surprisingly very large manhood.

"I always knew you were a rider," he said huskily. His pants was off in 2.5 seconds. I lowered myself onto him.

"Oh fuck," We said in unison.

When we were done he laid his head in my lap as we shared a Black and Mild. "So do you usually come in girls' rooms, speak one word to them and then fuck them? Just out of curiosity."

"No, I just had a realization and when I want something I usually go for it." Déjà vu. "I uh saw Satan today…and it didn't go as I thought to say the least."

"I'm guessing that you aren't really torn up over her considering that you just fucked my brains out," I chuckled; he ran his fingers over my thigh.

"Once there was nothing I wanted more than for her to come back to me or me to go back to her, but now…I want something else and it feels fucking fantastic to be out of Satan's clutches and into a somewhat dark angel's arms." He smiled up at me.

"I am far from an angel. I am far from anything angelic, a freak even," I said with conviction.

"Some of the most unconventional people are ones who make a difference. Learn how to take a compliment woman damn. Maybe that's why I want you, you are so smart but so clueless." He laughed.

I froze. "Don't worry I take whatever you can give me Leah, but realize that I will have you Lee-lee. Just remember that."

TBC

**Battona- whore or slut in italian.**

**figlio di puttana- son of a bitch**

**so review and whatnot…uh some very strong characters will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**I Don't kill I steal…jk**


	5. Band Practice and Fustration

**A/N: this is a really long author's note btw**

**Hello loves and what not, thanks for the reviews. I want more of you to review though and tell me what you think**

**Now that I got that out the way I need to inform you of some things about this story. First the OCs that is being introduced is very, very important.**

**Second some of the songs that will be featured in this fiction are written by me, so they are MINE, but most of them are songs that have already been written by an artist. The songs of this fic are very important to, sometimes they foreshadow events. **

**By the way, I suck at writing songs, so it will be kind of easy to tell the difference.**

After David and I came down from our fuck buddy bliss, big shit started to happen and it was stressing me out.

Alice had a vision that vampires would start to migrate to this area and they weren't the friendly kind either. But that's not all, oh no shit gets real when she says that something that she couldn't identify that wasn't us or Ness' kind was coming to defend us _and _fight against us.

So I know you're like what the fuck Alice? Yeah, just what I said, so Jacob and Sam went crazy with patrols and schedules after they heard that (Big shocker there.)They were all doing the same thing constantly: pacing back and forth murmuring things like 'I have to protect (insert imprint here)! '

If you hadn't guessed I was started become very stressed and stressed Leah isn't pretty at all. Seriously ask any of my pack brothers and they will tell you, if you pile too much on me I will turn into your very worst nightmare.

David of course couldn't help but notice my new attitude towards everything. He did his best to help, well in his way anyway. He downloaded a bunch of relaxing songs on my MP3 since his IPod is sacred to him (don't go there); he even gave me weed for what he called 'medical' due to 'stress related problems'. I loved when he tried to go all Dr. Phil on me, it was sexy. Not that I think Dr. Phil is sexy, that's just nasty.

Also loved the other way he played 'doctor', that never failed to make me feel better. Usually when I was getting too tense he'd grab me and take me somewhere private to 'relax' me. I remember the first time he did that I almost flipped on his ass.

"_What the hell are you doing David?" I exclaimed when he pulled me into his room when he saw my irritated face in his doorway. He snatched my shirt off and began to kiss down belly button he stopped to give me a cute glare. _

"_Aren't you stressed?" He asked the obvious._

"_Yeah but-"I struggled against his death grip, he yanked down my underwear, I let out a yelp in pleasure. _

"_But nothing, just shut up and enjoy me making you feel better," He ordered. I couldn't say anything smart back, he knew I was basically defenseless when he went down I was anything he wanted during that time. My eyes went to the back of my head as I let him do his miracle. _

My phone rang, I looked it was him. I answered the phone with a tired voice "Hey," I greeted.

"What's up Lee-Lee?" why did I allow him to call me that? Oh yeah because I've simultaneously turned into a real big pushover, and I don't give a damn about Sam anymore.

"Nothing I just had an…Council meeting and I a little whacked out right now," I rubbed my eyes and twirled my hair; I had to stop myself what the fuck was wrong with me?

"Really? Are you still busy?" He asked

"No, not really why?"

"Can you meet me right now?"

"Uh yeah sure. Where?"

"At the community center on that block I took you to get coffee," he directed. "Come to the music room."

I rushed there; I was wondering why he wanted me to meet me in the music room. I walked towards the center I saw David coolly smoking a cigarette in front, leaning on the door. He turned his head in my direction and grinned at me.

"Hey Lee," he embraced me. I hugged him back willingly he looked down at me and picked my chin up with his hand. "Smile, it makes you look prettier." He grinned.

"Who said I wanted to be pretty. Are you calling me ugly when I don't smile," I cocked my eyebrow. He looked at me seriously, contemplating whether or not he wanted to answer that question.

"Nah, I think I like your orgasm face. It looks like this," he made a stupid and constipated face. I laughed at his stupidity.

"Fuck you, what are we doing here," I gestured at the community center.

"Oh so I thought you wanted some company and since I'm in band practice I thought you would like to see me jam out and shit. Plus you get to meet my best friends." He grabbed my hand and led me into the music room.

"Papi is back!" he shouted at the people in the room, their eyes cast at him then me, suddenly I felt like really awkward. "This is Lee, the one I was telling you guys about."

"Hey Lee!" The said in unison, I blushed a little and did a little wave at them.

A man who was sitting on a couch walked up me and David. "Damn esa she fine as shit! I thought you were lying dude." He looked at me up and down. He had golden eyes, but they were I don't know dancing; unlike the Cullen's eyes which were dully exciting.

"So this fucker is Juan but we call him Tomo or T," he introduced us.

"Hey how you doing," he smiled at me. I held out my hand to shake but he pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm so glad you made David straight again, I was beginning to get worried."

"Fuck you I thought you were my gay lover." David laughed. What? Must be an inside joke.

"Ah man my wife is jealous over our love we have to stop," Tomo said in a strange feminine voice. David rolled his eyes and punched his arm hard. "Aye, what the fuck Hippie?" he growled.

"So T here makes advertising and deals and gigs and what not and he also, like everyone else writes some of our songs. Without him we wouldn't get paid."

"Damn right, you need me."Tomo said smugly.

"This smurf looking _battona_ right here is Ice, our lead electric guitarist and she sings too," He put his arm over the girl standing with an electric guitar strapped to her.

My first impression of her was danger. Dangerous curves, dangerously alluring light blue eyes, electrifying hair in that same color, and the way her eyes were deep in curiosity and mischief when she smiled was just adorable. Oh good God have I gone lesbian?

"Hey Leah I've heard so much about you, we are so glad you came," She grinned.

"Thanks and I'm looking forward to see you perform," I said with sincerity.

"Over there is my little cousin Malea and our chorographer/singer and next to her and next to her is her boyfriend and our DJ/manager Jay." The two crouched over a computer screen looked over at us and waved. "And that that big hunk of shit is our lead singer and Ice's future baby daddy Chi-Chi," David gestured to the man facing us who sat down next to Ice.

When I first saw him I instantly felt him, not like in an imprinting way. You see when more than one shifter is in the same territory you can sense each other. This Chi Chi dude was a shifter alright not just any shifter either. I could feel my inner wolf bowing with the highest respect for this guys, he was not just an alpha but THE alpha. I'll explain that later.

"Shidez actually but everyone calls Shi or Chi Chi which I rather you not, but considering everyone likes that name I guess you'll do that also," He smiled at me.

Okay I'll say this now, I still believe that David is number one on my sexy as hell list, but Chi-chi kind of takes number two. Now despite our weird Alpha and Omega kind of relationship as of right now, my first thoughts of Shi was he was hot as fuck.

Tall, I mean I'm talking taller than Jacob. Golden bronze skin and green hazel eyes that were kind but demanded respect and attention, his hair was light brown, and his build was muscular but not too ridiculously muscular, he had the deepest dimple that imprinted his left cheek.

Actually now that I think about it was in a room full of beautiful people, and every single one of them knew it too.

"Okay Chi Chi," I smirked.

"Oh Day she's feisty, she has that Alpha female thing about her. She's a keeper," He smirked that 'I know something that you don't.' Of course no one caught on to his little comment at least I don't think, I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked he was about to say more but someone entered the room.

A lean man about 6'4 came in carrying like 3 bags of McDonald's came in. Though he was quite youthful about 25-ish his hair was pure white, he looked up and his eyes were shocking…kind of but nice to say the least. His eyes were the color of fresh grass but spinning with violet. If he looked to a certain direction they look more violet or green.

"Oh yay Ki is here now we can start. Oh Leah this is Inki Santoro and he's filling in for his wife my cousin and also Malea's twin sister Momo cause she's being all pregnant and what not."

"Wait whoa, Momo Santoro as in the lady who owns Minky's in California?" I gaped. That was the place to be in California, the only reason why I knew that is because we had a mission out there a few months ago about some vampires who were going to come up here and cause havoc. Well, of course my badass gang couldn't have any of that, so we went to California and were joined with some straggler shape shifters to help us fight. When we eventually my pack got hungry so went to this place where the stragglers told us to go there because Minky's was cheap and had a helleva delicious menu to choose from, of course we jumped on that quickly. And oh my god when we got there the whole atmosphere of that restaurant was the shit. There was live entertainment, I met the actual owner and everything, for some reason she gave us the works. After I met her she was on the phone jumping up and down and repeating: 'She's in my restaurant, I'm so fucking happy.'

"Yes that's my wife, and that's our restaurant. And I'm a take a wild guess and say that you've been to one of our restaurants?" He smiled, he had such a gentleness about him, well that's because Ki is a gentle person by nature although I'm sure him being in the military and being in the Navy kind of messed that natural gentleness about him up a little.

"Hell yeah I did, I love the restaurant, you should open one up in Washington." I suggested. Why not spread the awesome-ness of cheap and freaking awesome food around the world?

"Well we were thinking about that we just moved here though, I'm stationed to the nearest base so I kind of live in the city area and I know Mo wants to work despite her current condition." He beamed. It kind of stung me inside when I saw him beam at the fact that his wife was pregnant. Though I was genuinely happy for him, I was just a bit jealous of the beautiful and tall Italian woman who I knew was Momo when I was in her restaurant. I would never find a guy crazy enough to want to marry me and I would never ever have babies. But hey at least I know I'm not so damn horrendous that I can't get laid so plus one for the she wolf right?

"Okay shall we eat this delicious and fattening food while we practice?" Ice chirped. We all dug into the bags of McDonalds and dug right in. I watched them ensemble everyone took their places. They reminded me so much of a pack, everyone had a place and a job and everyone worked together to perform a specific task. David signaled me to the stool that sat next to his by his behind his drum set.

"Okay From the top of '**Sedative'* **"Shi ordered. David started on this killer bass drum and Inki started in bass guitar.

Go, go

Trample onto the floor, floor

Hesitation at the door

Let me give you a tour

No need to think

Have a drink

Loosen up

Sip the sin in your cup

Her mouth pops open like Pez

And she says:

I feel so

Seday-saday

Sed-a-tive

I feel so

Seday-seday

Sed-a-tive

I liked the fast beat of the song and even sang in the chorus with them, we were having such a good time going through some great songs that time totally slipped away from me. I looked at the clock and it was already going on 5:30 and I had an urgent pack meeting to attend to, I looked over at David and saw him scribbling a song down in a notepad.

"Hey I have to go so…See you tomorrow."

"Nonsense Lee, I got you."

Shidez who had been fairly quiet besides him belting out his beautiful voice had intervened then. "No, write your song Day, I'll take her home."

Then began the most memorable car ride home with the most famous and dangerous shape shifter.

When he finally dropped me off at my house he left me in a very sticky situation. Either David has to tell me or I have to tell him.

**A:/N sooo I know I'm an ass for not updating in over two months but I'm going through major stress and I will try update more sooner. **

***I wrote that song just so you know; I am a horrible song writer I know **

**REVIEW BITCHES and Merry Christmas**


End file.
